Etau
by nyonoshii2
Summary: Harry cherchait l'oubli. Ron était en mesure de le lui donner.  OS, slash


_Disclaimer__ : Harry et Ron ne sont pas à moi, ça se saurait ._. Et pas de sous gagnés pour ce torchon. (encore heureux)  
><em>_Pairing__ : RWxHP  
><em>_Rating __: M. Fuyez si le slash vous dégoûte !  
><em>_Résumé __: Harry cherchait l'oubli. Ron était en mesure de le lui donner.  
><em>_Blabla de l'auteur __: OS plutôt inutile écrit la nuit dernière, qui aura au moins permis de m'endormir une fois écrit xD (essayez l'écriture en guise de somnifère, généralement, ça marche. … Hum, c'est pas glorieux, si ce que j'écris me fait dormir ._. J'espère que ça n'aura pas le même effet sur les lecteurs !)_

**Etau**

Le corps incurvé contre le matelas, les pupilles dilatées, ses phalanges blanches par ses poings crispés, il le regardait se dévêtir. A bout de souffle. Le cœur au creux des lèvres.

Dieu qu'il se sentait mal. Dieu qu'il le voulait.

Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant. Incapable d'arrêter son corps de trembler, et incapable de se soustraire au désir qui se répandait en lui. Tout plutôt que le flot incessant d'angoisse. Qu'il oublie – une nuit, une heure, un instant d'éternité. Le fardeau sur ses épaules pesait plus lourd à chaque jour qui passait.

Il s'écroulerait. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Son cœur s'emballait, ses entrailles s'enserraient, et les tremblements lui faisait peu à peu perdre le contrôle.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le stopper.

Ron.

Ron, qui se dévêtait en face de lui. Il le fallait, c'était le seul moyen, le seul moyen efficace qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas perdre la raison. Il avait besoin d'un contact, n'importe quel contact, qu'il lui fasse ramener son corps à la réalité, pendant que son esprit se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir. Peu importait qu'il se salisse, qu'il meurtrisse son âme souillée, peu importait que ce sentiment de salissure laisse une empreinte indélébile sur son cœur et sur celui de Ron. Il le fallait. Que ça s'arrête, ce tourbillon insalubre de pensées.

Il retint un gémissement quand Ron le rejoignit sur la couche de fortune – un matelas malhabilement matérialisé – et que son corps nu vint recouvrir le sien.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment quand cela avait commencé. Dans leurs campements misérables, alors que la recherche d'Horcruxes ne menait nulle part, alors qu'Hermione faisait son tour de garde, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ron avait senti la détresse croissante de son ami. Une détresse assourdissante, qui le laissait pantois et désarmé. Il n'avait su comment réagir. Les mots avaient déserté entre eux, et ce fut en désespoir de cause qu'il l'avait étreint maladroitement. Et Harry s'était accroché à lui. De toute ses maigres forces.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de son soutien. Alors, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait embrassé, les yeux fermés, le souffle court.

Et maintenant, plusieurs semaines plus tard, ils étaient là, tous les deux; sur ce matelas informe, leurs corps enfiévrés, leurs bouches scellées, leur désir insatiable.

Dieu qu'il en avait besoin. Un peu d'oubli, un peu de chaleur pour réchauffer son âme gelée – en perdition dans ce combat qu'il sentait perdu d'avance.

Il n'avait que dix-sept ans... Dix-sept ans et rien d'autre que Ron contre lui à présent, qui avalait ses sanglots silencieux sans mot dire. Ses mains le caressaient doucement, serrant contre lui son corps si frêle, comme s'il le berçait.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, sans reprendre leur souffle, et Harry se dit que peut lui importait d'étouffer de la sorte – tout valait mieux que cet étau qui l'enserrait dans sa tête. Il serra Ron plus fort contre lui, ses mains autour de sa nuque, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau. Ron tressaillit à peine sous la légère douleur, et ses caresses devinrent plus avides, le préparant à ce que son ami attendait de lui.

Harry hoqueta quand Ron le pénétra. Ses ongles griffèrent plus durement le dos que ses mains comprimaient, et il se mordit la lèvre. Pourtant, la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours quand Ron entrait en lui lui semblait bien plus supportable que celle qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Leurs corps ruisselaient de sueur et petit à petit, Harry sentit l'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine se desserrer, alors que Ron commençait à bouger en lui.

Il se sentit partir dans un tourbillon de sensation, et ses mouvements s'accordèrent à ceux de Ron. Il gémissait tandis que le roux restait silencieux. Il restait toujours silencieux pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, comme si tant qu'aucun son n'était prononcé, alors il pouvait prétendre que rien n'avait d'importance – qu'il n'était pas en train de faire l'amour à son meilleur ami, qu'il lui rendait juste service, certes un service qu'il le laissait à bout de souffle et le faisait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais un service tout de même. Une aide.

Et pourtant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, leurs corps imbriqués, et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir partager avec Harry, et il avait beau se répéter que c'était mal, qu'il le regretterait plus tard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de la beauté de son partenaire alors que celui-ci fermait les yeux, basculant la tête en arrière alors que la jouissance s'emparait de lui.

C'était toujours cette image-là qui anéantissait les dernières barrières de Ron, les derniers doutes qui l'assaillaient face à la situation malsaine dont ils étaient prisonniers, et quelques instants plus tard, il le rejoignit dans l'extase.

Comme à chaque fois, il s'allongea aux côtés d'Harry, et celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Ron jouant avec les mèches noires du corps apaisé contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le souffle d'Harry se régulariser, preuve qu'il s'était endormi. Puis, silencieusement, il le laissa se reposer contre l'oreiller, et sortit de la couche. Il remit les couvertures en place sur le corps fin, et d'un mouvement de baguette magique, le nettoya et le rhabilla. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, puis se rhabilla à son tour et regagna son sac de couchage. Il se força à dormir de l'autre côté, la tête tournée vers le tissu de la tente.

Il savait qu'il serait incapable de fermer les yeux s'il laissait Harry dans son champ de vision.

Il était perdu. Harry l'avait perdu. Il avait brisé tous ses repères. Ce sentiment malsain ne le quittait plus. Mais il continuerait. Tant qu'Harry aurait besoin de lui, il serait là. Il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pouvait, de la seule manière qu'il connaissait pour restaurer la confiance dont son ami avait si désespérément besoin.

Et puis, qui sait ?

Un jour, la guerre se terminerait. Un jour, leurs blessures cicatriseraient, et ils pourraient recommencer une nouvelle vie, neuve et sans bavure.

Un jour, peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'aimer.

Ron ferma les yeux, et bercé par la respiration d'Harry, il s'endormit à son tour.

-Fin-

_C'est limite PWP en fait Oo'. Bon, tant pis, ce qui est écrit n'est plus à écrire xD _


End file.
